


Internship || Connecting Thread || Stage I

by iamnotanegg



Series: The Duke [3]
Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Hunger (TV 1997), The Thin White Duke - Fandom, Tumblr Roleplay - Fandom, tumblr rp - Fandom
Genre: Connecting Thread, Internship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotanegg/pseuds/iamnotanegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connecting Thread for the Internship (main).<br/>Source : http://dukeoftheblackstar.tumblr.com/post/143260676280/the-real-julian-priest-stroking-a-rat-david</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internship || Connecting Thread || Stage I

**Author's Note:**

> I'll have the Internship (main) migrated here if I get the chance.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Stroking a rat, Julian mused. “David, do you want to play with my snake?”

dukeoftheblackstar:  
David peered over the other’s shoulder from behind, fingers snaked across to drum idly over the Julian’s chest. Lips pursed in shy disgust but buried themselves onto the side of the elder’s neck. “Darling, that animal is filthy.” Kisses soft and coy trailing along the slender region; his left gradually descending swiftly past Julian’s belt and onto the aforementioned pet. 

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian carefully set the rat back into its cage, inclining his head and closing his eyes to let a soft sigh escape him. Hips shifted ever so slightly upwards to greet the touch, a soft, brief hum soon followed.  
“It’s been a few days,” he murmured.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke groaned onto his ear, teeth clamping his lobe coy and gentle. “Someone’s been busy..” David mused hotly, tongue peering to flick over Julian’s ear as his hand further descending to grab him through the fabric, kneading hard and wanting with lust. Hips bucked, pressing his excited region against him from behind.

the-real-julian-priest:  
He leaned back, head resting on David’s shoulder and kept tilted. Julian put his hands upon the wall in front of him, easily hardened by the attention. It was like a cloud went over his mind whenever David was in such close proximity to him, all he wanted was to feel crushed to the other’s body. “..and now?”  
He set his feet apart, eyes flicking open and one hand reaching back to grasp David’s hair tightly, Julian turned his head, demanding a passionate kiss, feeling the hardness pressing into him from behind and he grunted gruffly with affection.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke was arranged to be in the studio for a quick run through on the line ups to be played for the next gig; he would already be running late considering he was left with fifteen minutes to meet up with the band. It would take him approximately twenty minutes to get to the building, plus traffic, plus the conflict of not tending to his fiancée and his burning desire.  
Pads tapped along Julian’s length, coiling, stroking, rubbing hard against the fabric until the other was hard enough to have his hand fully latch onto. David leaned in for the kill; kiss hot, wet and filled with excitement; tongue lashed and toppled the other’s, spare hand smoothing Julian’s chest, thumb circling over his right nipple. Lips trailed off the other’s maw to savor his bottom lip with a frantic flick of the tongue, further descending to the side of Julian’s neck, locks twined in a fit of blonde and brown. “Mmm… Very… Very Busy..” The Duke hums, teeth peering to take a coy, gentle bite onto the clothed shoulder, both hands shifting to hold him by the hips to further press rubbing himself against Julian’s behind. “I’ve to be in the car in two min… min… mmmm….”

the-real-julian-priest:  
It got this way sometimes, if it wasn’t David with his band, it was Julian in his art room. They made it work though, the length of time they were apart just made it all the more heated when they got a chance to be alone. They knew how to drive each other crazy in the best way, but often time restraint made for something of a brief session.  
He moaned as his length was grasped firmly, he could feel it hardening quickly, leaning into the granted kiss, of which was led by David. When he was the one being teased, Julian tended to turn the tables at the first opportunity. Sometimes this wasn’t the case but only with David.  
“I think I can mmm..manage that,” Julian responded, recovering just enough to push David into the corner of the wall, their legs between one another’s. Julian knelt and took down David’s pants, it’d been a while, so it didn’t matter how endurant David was, Julian was confident he could get the desired results in just under two minutes if he timed it correctly.  
He wasted not another moment, grasping at David’s buttocks, lips parting to indulge the throbbing erection before him, tongue darting out to play before his eyes closed and his throat relaxed..

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke adored being sucked more than actually fucking or getting fucked; the sensation of being hailed supreme as his partner descended onto their knees, worshiping his might, literally and figuratively stroking his ego and vanity just felt quite godly. He felt proud being serviced, felt high of himself to tower beyond someone beneath him, figuratively and literally; but Julian was no mere prey that he’d have down on his knees every time. Julian is his partner, his beloved, his soon – to – be better half; his Julian.  
It turned him on without question; he was so tempted to grab Julian by the crown and ease himself between lush lips and soil the elder’s pretty face. Horny, yes, but David also loved Julian as much.  
Pads lowered to cup Julian by the chin, eyes gazing dark but affection. “Takes two to tango, love.” David winked, guiding Julian to rise as he descended at the same time; lips brief as one, midway. Tongue tied, wet smacks and soon David was on one knee with fingers busied to pull Julian’s fly open. 

the-real-julian-priest:  
Julian was not pleased at being dislodged from his chosen task, it was something that irked him, being removed from something he’d set for himself to do. Was time not important right now?  
As he slowly stood, question in his eyes, the position was changed with him and he found himself gazing down at David’s knelt form. He let his fingers stroke through David’s hair, it was always so in place and perfect, not a single strand seemed to dare wander off on it’s own.  
He was quite ready, as hard as he could possibly go and David had barely touched him yet. Julian uttered a soft moan as his erection was set free, a shiver down his spine at the cool air as it breezed around his hot length.

dukeoftheblackstar:  
The Duke wasted no second as lips parted only to enclose around Julian’s engorged head; pads strummed along the other’s leg, meeting the Julian’s rear with a quiet pat and a vigorous squeeze. For someone who should get things done post hate, David was taking his sweet time flickering his tongue right over the slit. Head inclined in slow succession, left and right as he savored the hot appendage. Spare pads sought to cup beneath the shaft, taking hold of Julian’s swollen pair, kneading and cupping with great caution.  
Shortly after the dulcet taste, David began bobbing his head to and fro along Julian’s length.

the-real-julian-priest:  
Stroking his fingers lightly over David’s hair, he noticed each strand meticulously in place without a single flyaway, Julian gazed down intently to watch what David was doing. Quiet sighs escaped his own parted lips, feeling the probing tongue and squeezing hands, eyes fluttering at the slow pace as he put his hands upon the wall once again.  
Julian moaned softly, a deep sound that raised just a little in pitch as his voice wavered somewhat, his weight heavy now on his arms and hands to support himself. He loved taking things slowly when he was with David for more intimate moments, hardly mindful of the time anymore as he gently moved his hips in time.  
Shifting his foot carefully, he slid it between David’s legs, firmly.


End file.
